mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
Cut Content is material that can be found in the files of a game. Often no more than a text mention, other times it's a fully developed and usable part of the program that was cut from the game at some point in development. Mafia Vehicles *'Sidecar Bike -' Its file name is 9motorka.4ds. It can be spawned in on PC but is very unstable and hard to drive. *'Bigfoot -' The one used the console ports was originally supposed to appear in the PC version along with another without decals. Its file name is bigfoot00.4ds. *'Panzer -' Its file name is panz.4ds, and it's very unstable and hard to drive along with having an unfinished texture. *'Toyota RSC Concept Car -' The Toyota RSC can be spawned on PC and is found under the file name toyota00.4ds. *'Mutagen FWD Drag Version -' A Thor 812 Cabriolet with its textures swapped with a Mutagen's. Its file name is cord_cabriolet00.4ds. *'Bugatti -' An alpha version of the Carrozzella C-Otto 4WD Blue, it's textures look more 2D, and is undriveable without replacing another car's textures. Its file name is bugatti.4ds. Mafia II Vehicles * Emergency lights - 'Originally, there were 2 emergency lights on the same rotating light (Front and behind) according to Mafia II Developer Diary 2# video but it was changed into a single light instead. Characters * '''Charlie Lopez -' Charlie Lopez was intended to be a character in Mafia II and even had an entry in the City Album section of the Mafia II Family Album. The player would have done side missions for him, many of which were reintroduced in the game's DLCs. * 'Monique -' Monique was intended to be a character in Mafia II. Vito could have taken her to a theater, and she was likely supposed to be Vito's girlfriend. Gameplay Features * 'Fight Club - '''During the early production phases, Vito could participate in fights to earn money and reputation, (another feature that was cut from the final game,) likely arranged by Leo Galante. *'Gun License -''' In the beta version of the game it was possible for Vito to obtain a gun license from Giuseppe, however this feature was ultimately cut. *'Hound Races - '''During the early production phases of Mafia II, Vito could bet on dog races. *'Respect & Reputation - 'In the beta version of the game players would experience Empire Bay differently based on the level of respect Vito gained from completing missions. *'Taxi Service - 'In the beta version of the game it was possible for Vito to hail & ride in cabs from Empire Bay Cab & Co. around the city. *'Resisting arrest - 'In the beta version of the game, resisting arrest would not cause officers in vicinity to engage in lethal force but foot chase. Safehouses * '''Appliances -' During the early production phases of Mafia II, Vito could purchase appliances for the different safehouses he owned during the duration of the game. * 'Additional Properties - '''During the early production phases of Mafia II, Vito could purchase further unknown properties from Richard Beck Realty. *Joe's Apartment originally had three decoration changes. The cut version was to appear in the 1950s, before his ultra modern version seen in chapter 11. Story * '''A Friend of Ours -' During the early production phases of Mafia II, Vito had the option to accept the assassination contract on Leo Galante with Henry during Chapter Eleven. Weapons *'Baseball Bat -' Seen in a few screenshots, it was cut from the game. The baseball bat was seen, during a cutscene, in the mission The Wild Ones, during the raid on the greasers. Steve uses the bat to kill two greasers. **At the opening scene of The Betrayal of Jimmy, Jimmy is seen smashing up a show room with a baseball bat. *'Cosh - '''A blunt metal object that was set to appear in Mafia II but was later cut, also known as a blackjack. *'Police Baton -''' Originally designed to be used by the player, it is only seen in Time Well Spent, where it is used frequently by the prison guards. *'Knife -' Set to be in Mafia II, it was cut with all other melee weapons in the final version. The only time Vito uses a knife is in a cutscene while Vito spends his time in prison, where he cuts Brian O'Neill's throat, and stabs him in the neck in Time Well Spent. *'''M14 Rifle Game files contain the file name "MIP_4m14_LO.dds", along with a texture file that resembles an M14 rifle. Joe's Adventures Vehicles * 'Forklift - '''A forklift was originally featured in the Joe's Adventures DLC but was not included in the final product, though it remains in the game files. It was intended to be used for a mission involving a printery but was likely cut along with the mission. Weapons * '''Broken Bottle - '''A melee weapon that was supposed to be included in Joe's Adventures. Like all melee weapons, it was cut. **In A Friend of Ours, Vito breaks a bottle on Eric Reilly's head. *'Knuckleduster -''' A weapon that was supposed to be included in Joe's Adventures. It was cut from the final product. *'Military Knife - '''A weapon that was supposed to be included in Joe's Adventures. Like all melee weapons, it was cut from the final version. Mafia III Vehicles * '''Samson Protector - ' The Samson Protector appeared in the official Mafia III Prima Game Guide as a police variation of the Samson Richmond-Lux, with a classic single red rotatory light, radio antenna at the rear and a two-tone black and white police livery. Gallery Cut Content Police Options.jpg|Cut Police interactions Millville Garage Cut Content.jpg|Cut side mission, Millville garage Cut Content Roadblock.jpg|Cut Delizia 410 Grand American Delizia Grand American Front.jpg|Cut Delizia 410 Grand American 410 Grandeamerica.jpg|Cut Delizia 410 Grand American Sea Gift Trailer.png|Cut trailer for the Hank B Trago Trailer.png|Cut trailer for the Hank B Joe's Apartment 3.jpg|Cut decor from Joe's apartment Forklift.png|Cut Forklift Printery 2.png|The Printery Printery 3.png|The Printery Printery 4.png|The Printery The Old Country Script.png Protector.jpg|The Samson Protector Bigfoot.png|Untextured Bigfoot Panzer.png|Untextured Panzer Sidecar Bike.png Toyota RSC Concept Car.png|Toyota RSC Mutagen FWD Drag Version.png|Mutagen FWD Drag Version Bugatti.png|bugatti.4ds Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Cut Content in Mafia II